


Something Borrowed

by NixiNonna88



Series: The Something Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is "forgetful", Dirty Talk, Jackson is jealous, Jackson is possessive, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sterek if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixiNonna88/pseuds/NixiNonna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac smelled like Armani.  He smelled like Danny. Like something that belonged to Jackson. Danny was his. He made that damn clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Jackson/Danny pairing, it's was my original OTP of the Teen Wolf fandom. I've been hanging onto this fic for months, but since I posted my Sterek smut I figured if I was going in to the Teen Wolf fandom I may as well go all in and go big.

The scent slammed into him so hard he nearly reeled.

 

_Isaac smelled like Armani._

 

The smell had hit him like a fist upside the head. It tied him in knots, his body feeling tight, hot, and swollen.  Harsh, thick flashes of blazing ambers and reds flashed though his mind, jamming his system. “Jackson, you’re growling.” Scott’s voice came from just behind him, both worried and annoyed. “Cut it out.”   Jackson was dimly aware of Lydia whispering something to Scott, who was now eyeing him warily.

 

_Isaac smelled like Armani.  He smelled like Danny._

 

A fierce, possessive wave of heat poured through Jackson. It was only with a conscious effort that Jackson didn’t wolf out in the hallway and take Isaac apart, piece by satisfying piece, until he explained to Jackson why in the seven hells he smelt like Armani.

 

Like something that belonged to Jackson.  Danny was _his._ He made that damn clear.

 

“Leave it alone,” Scott said in a low voice, stepping closer. “Derek will have your head if you have another incident.”

 

Jackson growled, “Last warning, McCall, Shut up.”

 

Scott stepped closer, unwilling to back down. “Don’t mess with him, Jackson.”

 

“That isn’t an option,” he shot back, his determination allowing him to easily sidestep Scott.

 

As Jackson stalked forward, he had to remind himself over and over that he couldn’t dismember of member of his pack. At least, not in the middle of his high schools hallway.  The urge to do so was so powerful, however, that he felt the tops of his fingers burning as his claws pricked impatiently beneath the surface of his skin.

 

The animal inside him grumbled its agitation, curling around itself and settling down to quietly seethe, Trying not to snarl, he cut a dark look up at Isaac. To his credit, sensing danger, Isaac froze like a deer in headlights and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his quick swallow.

 

“Explain.”  Jackson demanded in a low, deadly rasp as he crowded Isaac’s personal space.

 

Stiles, who caught sight of them from the stairs was already rushing down, in full protective Mama mode, having taken quite a shining to Isaac. But, Boyd and Erica had already beaten Stiles to it, suddenly flaking to Isaac’s side, with twin warning growls, aimed in Jackson’s direction. Boyd’s arm brushing against him in a gesture of comfort that made Jackson feel almost guilty.

 

Before he could demand anything more, Danny was side- stepping Boyd, elbowing his way through.

 

“He just borrowed a shirt.” Danny said, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I forgot.”  The _what it would do to you_ is left unspoken _._

 

It smelled enough like the truth and it might have been at one point, or a half truth at the least, but Jackson knows Danny better than anyone and he knows what he looks like when he’s lying.

 

Isaac opened his mouth to say something but Jackson cut him off with a warning snarl, grabbing Danny’s wrist and pulling him long behind him as he began elbowing people out of his way, flinging them both into the nearest empty office he can find. He pinned Danny with a droll stare as he moved to stand in front of him. Danny’s fingers laced perfectly with his and Jackson’s hand is just the right size to cup his cheek. Their mouths moved together in a desperate kind of rhythm. He pulled away with a sharp bite to Danny’s lower lip and Danny pushed himself up in sweet expectation. Jackson recognized the feral look in his eyes. The raw, unadulterated hunger. It made him dizzy.

 

In the small space of the office, Danny’s scent was overwhelming. Armani, mixed with a haze of lust, and rush of affection. He was too much—everywhere—filling his head...sinking into his pores. He smelled like something that Jackson wanted to take inside his mouth and sink his teeth into.

 

“I know what you were doing, Danny.” He slides his hand up Danny’s shirt, feeling the muscles twitch underneath him.

 

“You didn’t forget. You gave Isaac that shirt because you knew would it would do to me didn’t you? You wanted to make me so hard I couldn’t stand. To make me fuck you up against a wall where anyone hear, anyone can see?”  He said as he nips at Danny’s neck leaving another mark amongst dozen fading ones, his teeth and mouth already inflicted.

 

“Please.” Danny begged, his face soft and his eyes wide. His hand reaching out to run his fingers through Jackson’s hair.

 

Jackson ground his body against Danny’s, and in a moment of tenderness kissed Danny on the temple and then leaned his head against his, pressing his body into Danny’s. “I would give you anything, anything you wanted.”

 

Danny nodded jerkily as if it as just an instinct, his hands leaving marks in Jackson’s shoulders that would heal before first period. “I want to hear it from you, Danny. I want to hear you say what you want.”

 

“I want you. All of you,” Danny whispered.

 

Jackson crushed Danny close and took his mouth in a hard, rough kiss. Danny instantly went boneless in Jackson’s arms. His mouth opened, ad for a while nothing existed for Jackson but teeth and tongues and the bruising grip of Danny’s fingers in his hair and on the back of his neck. Jackson rocked his hips, just to hear Danny’s helpless little moan when their cocks rubbed against each through the denim of their jeans.

 

Denim that was getting in the way of what Jackson wanted.

 

Quickly, Jackson spun them, so he was flush up behind Danny, Danny hands splaying out on the wall to catch him. Jackson trailed his fingers lower, over the threadbare cotton of Danny’s t-shirt to the fly of Danny’s jeans. Jackson slipped his hand inside, a tremor running through Danny’s body when Jackson’s fingers closed around him and began to stroke. Jackson squirmed until his erection lay nestled between Danny’s ass.

 

Danny’s hand curved over Jackson’s hand on his cock. “Jackon please.”

 

“Tell me your mine.” Jackson whispered in his ear; as he began stroking again in earnest, swiping the pad of his thumb across Danny’s slit, just to hear his breathe catch when he did it. Fastening his mouth to the juncture of Danny’s neck and shoulder, Jackson sucked the firm flesh. A hint of salt caressed his tastebuds. He pressed his tongue flat against Danny’s skin to gather as much of the sharp flavor as he could.  “Say it, mine.”

 

Danny shivered, his body pushing back into Jackson’s. “Yours, Always yours.” He whispered, thrusting into Jackson’s hand. “Harder.”

 

Electricity shot through Jackson’s insides. He obediently tightened his fingers around  Danny’s cock and pulled harder, faster. Danny growled and pushed his ass against Jackson’s groin, and _fuck_ but it felt good. Jackson tugged Danny’s head back, baring his neck for open-mouthed kisses. Danny moaned, the sound low and sweet. His hips rocked, forward and backward and forward again, fucking Jackson’s hand and rubbing his ass against Jackson’s cock, until Jackson was lost in a haze of heat and sensation.

 

For a while, the only sounds were their panting breaths. “That’s it Danny,” Jackson breathed, his fingers flying over Danny’s cock. “Come in my hand.” A couple more hard tugs and Danny did, whimpering as he coated Jackson’s hand.  Twisting his head around, he met Jackson’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Jackson smiled at Danny’s dazed expression. “Later, I’ll fuck you properly.” 

 

Danny stared at him for a moment, dark eyes blazing, before he spun them so Jackson’s back was against the wall, and with a cocky smile, dove forward and took Jackson’s mouth in a rough, hungry kiss.

 

Danny pulled away, with a nip to Jackson’s lip that had him rumbling deep in his chest. “Counting on it.”

 

Both their heads whipped around as the door creaked open, Jackson bearing his teeth at the interruption. He never even heard Stiles approaching till now. How the hell did Stiles know where he was?  _God damn, McCall._

 

“Jackson were going for lunch it’s a toss up betwe-” Stiles stops mid sentence (which is a moment Jackson will always treasure. Seriously, Stilinksi is constantly talking) before breaking into a pout that confuses the hell out of him.

 

He’s talking so fast, Jackson can only catch every couple words, as Stiles is walking out, his thumbs grazing over his phone at light speed. _“He’s always “No! Stiles we can’t do it in the classroom… public.. Alpha.. underage.. blah..blah. But you can ?.. Pfft! Fixing this!”_

 

Stiles slams the door behind him.

 

After a moment, Danny say’s, “He doesn’t work quite right up here does he?” pointing to his forehead. Jackson just snorts as he wipes his own hand on his pant leg, before righting Danny’s pants. He is kinda hungry after all.

 

A week later,  Jackson finds a Thank you fruit basket in his locker from Stiles.

 

He tries not to throw up on his shoes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
